Boarding School
by xomiley16xo
Summary: Bella and Emmett are twins. Their mom has just gotten remarried. Bella and Emmett are willing to either move in with their dad and sluty wife, Tanya, or go to boarding in London. Which will they chose? Read and find out. AH. E/B Em/R J/A
1. Chapter 1

Boarding School

Summary: Bella and Emmett are twins. Their mom has just gotten remarried. Bella and Emmett are willing to either move in with their dad and sluty wife, Tanya, or go to boarding in London. Which will they chose? Read and find out. AH. Canon pairings.

Chapter 1: Their Choice

Today was the day. I was moving. Who in the right mind would want to live in rainy London, England? To go to boarding school? Who knows? Emmett and I were only going because our mom, Renee, got remarried to Phil. Our father cheated on our mom with Tanya, she is a slut. Emmett gave me a choice, live with them or go to boarding school in London. I picked London because I am not going to live with _him_.

"Bells, you ready to go to the airport?" Emmett called, snapping me out of my daydreaming.

"Yeah!" I said, took one last look at my room and went down stairs to say good-bye.

"Bella, Emmett, are you two sure you want to go? I can stay home with you." Renee said.

"No. Mom, you and Phil go, travel, and have a good time. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." I reassured her.

I said good-bye to my best friends, Miley and Kylie. They are identical twins and the age as Emmett and I. we have known each other since I could remember.

Emmett and I got into the cab that took us to the airport. The flight was long and boring. Emmett slept the whole way there, but snoring. Many people stared at me, as if I can do anything. I scoffed. We were now on our way to the school's office to get our schedules.

"Um…hi, Im Bella and this is my twin brother Emmett. We are new here and were told to come here." I told the woman.

"Ahh…yes. We were expecting you. Im Mrs. Cope. Here are your schedules, room numbers ad keys, and a book of everything you need to know about the school." She told us handing us our things.

"Thanks." Emmett said. He walked me to my dorm, room 219. "If you want to look around campus then call my cell ok?"

"Kay." I said and open the door to my new room. Then was attacked by a small pixie looking person.

"Hi. Im Alice." She said, giving me a hug.

"Hello, Im Bella." I said.

"Well your room is on the left, mine is the middle, and Jessica's is the right." She told me, rolling her eyes when she talked about Jessica.

"Ok. Um…thanks."

"Do you want help unpacking?" she asked excitedly.

"If you want to." I said and she light up like a kid on Christmas.

"YAY!" she said while taking my stuff and skipped to my room. I laughed at her excitement.

We unpacked my clothes and put my blankets on my bed. I had my hello kitty blanket from when she was the 'in thing' and I have never gotten the courage of throwing it away. It has many memories.

"We should go shopping and get some things to make your room look more…you! What do you think?" she asked.

"Sure. Sounds great." I told her.

"Great let's go after school tomorrow." She said

"Ok." I replied. I had a feeling we were going to a great senior year here.

EPOV

In about 10 minutes, I was meeting James and my new roommate. James was, well how do I put this nicely, a man whore. He has a nice girl with him almost everyday.

"Eddie, when does that freak come?" James yelled from the couch.

"Bout 10 minutes. Why?" I asked.

"Because I got a hot date in 20 minutes."

"Of course you do." I mumbled.  
Our new roommate walked into the door. Wow, he was early. "Um…hi. Im Emmett." He said.

"Hi, Im Edward." I said.

"James." James mumbled walking out the door.

"Sorry. Ignore him." I told Emmett.

"S'ok. So where is my room?" he asked. I pointed to the middle room. He walked in dropped his stuff and came back out.

"Well I'm going to see my sister. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure." Emmett replied. And we started to walk to Alice's room. "Dude, my sister lives here!" he exclaimed. When we got to Alice's room, 219.

"Really? My sister, Alice, has been talking about getting a new roommate this whole week. I never expected it to be your sister." I said. Which was completely true, she would not shut up about it.

I knocked on the door, "Coming." Came from inside. When the door open there was an angel standing there. She had long, luscious brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing short shorts, a tank top, and flip-flops. Wow. Was all that came to mind.

"Hey, Bellerina!" Emmett said, snapping me out of my daydreaming.

"Hey, EmmyBear!" She said. "Come in." Emmett and I went in.

"Hey, Edward." Alice said coming bouncing into the room.

"Hey, Ali" I said. "This is Emmett." Pointing to him.

"This is Bella." Alice said, pointing to Bella.

"Hello." Bella and I said at the same time. She blushed.

This was going to be one hell of a year with Bella and Emmett I could feel it.

**How did you like it? Should I keep going? Review! If I get over five reviews, I will update quicker!**

**~Mi~**


	2. Chapter 2

Boarding School

Chapter 2-Oh, Emmett

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

BPOV

It has been a couple days since the first day Emmett and I got here. Alice and Edward have become very close two us. My roommate, Jessica, is a complete bitch. Alice and I do everything that we can to ignore her.

"Hey, Alice, Bella. Do you want to come to the mall with me?" Jessica asked.

"Um…no. We have plans already sorry." I said.

"Oh. Well can I come with you?" she asked.

"No." Alice barked with a glare.

"Why not?" Jessica whined.

"Because Edward doesn't want to see you after you snuck into his room. That's why!" Alice yelled.

"No need to be a bitch about it!" Jessica yelled back.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." Alice scoffed. We walked out of our room across campus to the boys' room.

"Hey, Bellerina! Hiya, Pixie!" Emmett sang out when we walked into their room.

"Hi, Emmett." Alice and I said

"Hey, Bella. Alice." Edward said as he came into the living room, taking a seat behind me, Edward and I have become very close to each other.

"Howdy, Edward!" I said and he gave me a weird look. "What I am trying to think of different ways to say 'Hi'."

"Oh, I see." He said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Emmett.

"Let's play Truth or Dar-"Alice got cut of by the sound of a slamming door. I looked up and saw a creepy looking dude came walking in, I scooted over towards Edward hiding in his chest, and he put his arm around my shoulders, rubbing them.

"Eddie, I didn't know we had guests." He said.

"Um…yea. Well, you know Alice and this is Bella" Edward said. "Emmett's twin sister, Bella this is James."

James walked up to me and got really close to me, "Hello Bella. It's a pleasure to me you." He said holding out his hand to me. I didn't shake his hand I was to scared. "Feisty. Just the way I like them." He winked at me but didn't move.

"Hey, James, why don't you go check on your squirrel?" Edward said. I look up to him and gave him a weird look. A squirrel? Weirdo!

"Oh! Good idea, I haven't feed him since Monday." James said turning on his heel and walking into, what I presume was his bedroom.

"He has a squirrel? In addition, he has not feed it since Monday? It's kinda Thursday." I asked Edward.

"Yeah. It is for a science project, I think. Because three days before you guys got here, he brought it home…if its not he is one strange person." Edward said, he was still rubbing my arm.

"Man that dude is weird. Yesterday I saw him with 4 different girls." Emmett noted.

"What a man whore!" Alice said. Just then James came back out, but with his squirrel. Oh dear. I was looking at the squirrel and it got these angry eyes on and then charged for…Emmett!

"Oh…" I said.

"My…"Alice said.

"Golly…" Edward finished.

"Ahh!" Emmett screamed. "Get the freaking animal off of me!"

Edward freaking out and yelling at James to get the stupid squirrel off Emmett but all he was doing was staring at me. Ugh, what a creep. "James will you that stupid squirrel of yours off Emmett!" I screamed at him.

"Anything for you." He said, winking. I felt violated. He went over and got that stupid squirrel off Emmett.

EPOV

Holy crap! That was the only that was running through my mind when Emmett was getting attacked by the stupid squirrel.

James was looking at Bella after he got the squirrel off Emmett and he was not looking at her face. She turned around and looked at me, fear written all over her face. So I went over and put my arm around her shoulders and brought her body close to mine and kissed her head. I looked up a James and he had a really angry look on his face and then he growled! Ha-ha, that's right you cant have my Bella. Wait…_my Bella? _Oh, dear Lord. James turned around and left the dorm, probably to go get laid by some girl.

Bella turned around and said, "Thanks, Edward."

"Your Welcome, Bella." I told her.

"Well now that James is gone, lets play truth or dare." Alice demanded and we all agreed to play.

"Ok. Ill go first! Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth." Bella said with a sigh.

"With whom was your first kiss, and did you like it?" Alice asked.

"Mike Newton, and no." Bella answered and she looked around the room. "Emmett truth or dare?"

"You know me baby sister dare!" Emmett said, loudly.

"Ok. Go down the hall screaming Hey, Soul Sister, by Train." She smiled "only in your boxers."

"Okie Dokie!" he said.

Then he striped down into his boxers and ran out of the dorm screaming 'Hey, Soul Sister'.

"Hey, hey, hey  
Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind  
Hey soul sister, ain't the Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey  
Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me  
Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey  
Tonight  
Hey, hey,hey  
Tonight"

By the time Emmett got back into our dorm everyone was outside laughing at him. Way to make a great first impression to everyone. Alice, Bella, and I were on the floor rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ok. My turn. Eddie, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." I said, kind of scared of a dare he would do.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. Ok, something simple.

"Yes. Alice, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She answered.

"Are you ever going to introduce us to Jasper?"

"Yes." She answered. Good, I get to kick his ass. "Well I think Bella and I should go." They got up and left our dorm. Well what an eventful day, Emmett gets attacked by a squirrel, James checks out my Bella, and we play a really crappy version of truth or dare.

**Tell me if you like it! Review. If I get 5 or more, the earlier I update!**

**~Mi~**


End file.
